the Witcher trials: the titans new member?
by PsychoSweetTooth
Summary: Short story i thought up Raven and Garfield meet someone new who seems similar to the two titans in mamy ways. Will the titans accept him for his demons and let him join the titans? (My first story so please R&R just go easy on me.)


On a quiet evening in jump city Raven sat alone in her room meditating after getting angry at Beast Boy (AKA Garfield) for interrupting her to play some ridiculous game when she heard the crime alarm go off. The team quickly assembled in the comms room and waited to hear what going when suddenly another alarm went off along with the first.

"What's going on?" said cyborg while Robin pressed his fingers across the keys trying to discover the source of the problem that the alarms were blaring for.

"I'm not sure there are no criminal activity and no major weathers problems and.." Robin started until he was interrupted by another alarm going off.

"That's the biohazard alarm whatever is going on it's something big, and I don't think it's going to end well." cyborg said.

"I can't sense anything going on." raven said after searching the immediate area with her soul self.

"My instincts aren't acting up when somethings happening so I got no clue." garfield said.

"I believe maybe the alarms are broken?" starfire said.

Robin simply shook his head and continued trying to find the problem when they all had felt an earthquake begin to shake the entire tower.

"Hold on everyone." Robin said as Raven built a force field around them all and then suddenly clutched her ears as if someone was screaming directly into her ears.

After a few moments of shaking Raven let out a yell unable to take the pain any more and collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Raven, Raven are you okay?" garfield said as she began to stir finally waking back up her head pulsing in pain.

"I'm fine I just have a headache." she said rubbing her temples trying to make the pain die down.

"What happened to you?" the boy wonder asked.

"You guys didn't hear it?" Raven said somewhat shocked while they all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I heard someone screaming, begging for help."

"Raven are you sure? Maybe you just heard it when your head was hurting." Robin said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Raven shook her head she knew somehow someone was in agony and she knew that whatever it was it was the source of the alarm and earthquake.

"Titans we need to investigate, gather up and meet at the spurce of the quake." robin ordered as the others dispersed, getting their gear for the mission.

The team met at a small town just past jump city where a small crater stood in the middle of the street just big enough to hold a man, with blood dried within its diameter.

"What on earth do you think could have caused this?" said cyborg somewhat disturbed by the site. Robin looked at the crater rubbing his chin trying to think of some explanation as too what cpuld have caused this.

"I'll ask around and see if anyone had seen anything." Raven said floating away already asking civilians who had gathered around the site and for the first few she was having no luck.

But then Raven noticed someone walking rather quickly through the street avoiding looking at both the titans and the crater and grew suspicious of her.

"Excuse me." Raven called out to the woman walking rather quickly through the street slightly scaring her as she got her attention.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you have any idea what happened here?" Raven asked in her monotone manner reading the womans emotions with her empathy.

Anxiety, fear, and concern flowed through the woman but it was changed when she told the purple haired titan that she didnt know anything that it changed to lies.

"Raven." Beast boy called out to her his voice serious and she floated over to her fellow teammate. "We need to follow her, she's lying and she has the same smell as the blood on her as the crater." Raven knew that the woman was hiding something but she doesnt seem like someone who could do something like this she just seemed like a human.

"Is that all I need to go back to work if thats alright?" the woman said as she opened the door to a clinical vet just across the street from the crater.

Raven and beast boy stayed behind while the others went to the police station to look through the streets surveillance cameras watching over the woman.

Beast boy stayed hidden in animal form hiding as a bird while Raven patrolled in the sky looking for any form of disturbance as if she would have accomplices.

"It would due you some good to relrelax for a bit you know." a voice said pulling Raven from her thoughts a small shock going through her, she didnt even feel his presence with her empathy. She landed next to him atop a small apartment building and he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter and rested his arms over the ledge.

"Do you have any idea of what had happened before the earthquake or what might have caused it?" Raven said backing away slightly not liking the smell of smoke. The man chuckled at her question and took another breath of his cigarette before he exhaled and smiled at her slightly. "You don't get out much do you?" he said before looking up to the sky.

Raven did not answer him and tried to search through his emotions but felt nothing, not a single emotion went through him, he kept them hidden just like her.

"Some people don't like it when you try to read what they're thinking." the man said throwing his cigarette away and beginning toward the door. Raven realized what he had said that he had felt her trying to go through his mind and readied herself for battle. "I promise I did not mean to cause the destruction to this city, and that woman is not a part of anything so please leave her out of it." the man said his short brown hair turning white and his eyes changing to those of a cat. "I'm not a monster I was just dealt a bad hand in life like you, I can assure you I'm not a threat to anyone." he continued slowly backing away his hands raised in surrender.

"If you truly mean that then turn yourself in and let us question you about what happened." Raven said her hands glowing black readying to attack.

"I'm sorry." was all he said before he disappeared from her sight in an instant.

Raven quickly tried to follow him but he had completely vanished as if there was no trace of him even there.

Raven joined up with the rest of the titans shortly after and reported what she had discovered to their leader who then decieded to bring in the woman for questioning ordering the titans to safely bring her to the tower.

"Thats not necessary." Said beast boy returning back to his human form after being away for some time watching over the woman. "She's no threat to anyone just like him, and he begs us to leave her out of this and leave him alone. My senses picked up his heartbeat he was telling the truth and wasn't threatening us at all."

Robin remained unconvinced and ordered the others to apprehend the woman without harming her.

Back at the tower Beast boy sat in the ops room his foot constantly tapping while Raven tried to meditate and relax but couldn't due to his worry going through her empathy.

"Garfield, I need you to relax you're making it impossible for me to meditate." Raven said her voice sharp and cold. Beast boy ignored ber remark and continued pacing back and forth in the room slowly biting his nails his emotions growing worse by the second. The intensity of his emotions was giving Raven a headache and she went to the green titan and placed her hand on his shoulder slightly surprising him as he turned to face her.

"Why are you so worried about him? For all we know he's a criminal, yet your defending him." Raven said looking up to his emerald eyes his grow spurt from last year made him taller then her making her the shortest of the titans, she would never admit it but she found comfort when she looked into his eyes.

"Because i can tell he's like me, he's had a tough past and had so much happen to him and now he can't accept it his life as he is now." Garfield said averting his gaze away from hers. She was the only one who knew this side of him he felt more comfortable with the purplette and told her most of his secrets, since they defeated her father she was more willing to try and accept her emotions and little by little he was helping.

"Tell me everything Beast boy I know you know more then you let on." She sad forcing his face back to hers.


End file.
